The Sparkling Waterfall
The Sparkling Waterfall is a huge waterfall. Under the falls there is a cave with prey, herbs and moss. This is where Nellie and her future kits live. Outside of the waterfall there is a lush forest, filled with prey and moss. There are stepping stones in the lake to get out of the water. The lake is filled with fish and sparkling stones. Thats how the waterfall got it's name. Enjoy your visit! Lush Forest Chat Lou yowled in pain. Catherine slashed at his throat. Lou fell limp, gasping for air. "Lou, you lied to me, I trusted you! Then you leave to care for your mate!? Who cares about Mallowleaf!? You need to die." Catherine snarled. Lou yowled in pain. "Mallowleaf! Help!" He yowled. The silver tabby she-cat saw Lou struggling. Angered, Mallowleaf lunged at Catherine and gripped her shoulders with her forepaws. Then she rolled Catherine over and slashed her muzzle. "Run, Lou!" she yowled. Lou limped away. Catherine hissed and slashed at Mallowleaf's face. Lou hissed at Catherine. "I know whats going on! You love me! Your mad because I don't like you and I love Mallowleaf! I acted like I loved you to make you happy Catherine! I kept all your secrets! You were the one who killed Lightningice and Nightfur! You were the one who attacked SkyClan long ago! You filthy piece of fox-dung!" Lou snarled as he slashed Catherine's throat. Catherine fell limp. Her life was slipping away. Mallowleaf watched through smoldering green eyes as Catherine's chest fell still. "She deserved to die," she hissed. She turned to Lou and dipped her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Lou. I loved Crackle more than I ever loved you. Now he's dead, and my heart is broken. I'm so sorry, but I can't be with another cat. Crackle was my one true love." The silver tabby she-cat realized that her words were heartbreaking, but she was too upset to care. Lou's eyes started to tear up. "No! You can't leave me!" He wailed. Tears streamed down his cheek. (what!? i liked them,..... :,( another sad day for Echo...) Waterfall Chat Cave Chat Nellie pads in and lays down in her moss bed. Her kits were coming soon. Flare padded beside her and layed down, his pelt brushing hers. The chilly autumn wind made him shiver. "Did...did you become mates with any other cat?" "Well, I don't know... I will be having a litter of kits and one of the kits are going to be Forest's." Nellie meowed. "I wouldn't say that me and Forest are mates, because I still love you." The hurt faded from Flare's gaze. "I love you too," he whispered. "I'll be with you the whole time you give birth, I promise." Love flooded from the tabby tom's pelt. Nellie purred. Later Nellie twisted in pain. She yowled. A black tom watched from the other side of her home, his pale eyes narrowing to slits. (RAGE) Nellie yowled in pain again. (No killing Nellie or her kittehs) Flare darted in to the sound of Nellie's yowl. "It's time!" he yowled. He sat beside the laboring she-cat. "You can do it, Nellie, I know you can!" Forest ran in after him, his eyes wide, but determined. He dropped a mouthful of raspberry leaves by Nellie's mouth, and helped her swallow. (Skipping. Here are the kits pages: Princess and Lightning. Which one do you want to roleplay?) Nellie looked at her two kits. One looked like Forest and the other looked like Flare. (Lightning) Flare looked at his and Forest's kits in delight. "Well done!" Forest sat back with a sigh of relief, his thick tail curled around his paws. (K) "Why not we call the tabby one," Nellie meowed but stopped thinking. It looked alot like her sister. "Princess. Forest purred. "That's a lovely name," he meowed warmly. He glanced up at Flare and smiled. "Congratulations, Flare," he purred. Flare dipped his head, eyes full of emotion. "and Congrats to you, Forest," he purred. He looked at the bigger kit, a long-haired orange tabby tom with white paws. "I'd like to call him Lightning," he meowed. He nuzzled his kit tenderly. Forest blinked in confusion. "What? Why are you congratulating me?" Lake Chat Bat padded in, gracefully shaking sparkling clear lake water from her fur. She easily scooped a sparkling stone from the water, "I'll wear this," she meowed gazing at it. Nellie padded out of her den and froze when she saw Bat. "Kits?!" She thought. Batkit looked her shrugged, and pulled a weed out of the water, and tied the stone to her neck, "I'll have to show this to Lionkit!" she squeaked and left. Nellie looked into the pund. Lula came in. She looked at beautiful stone in the water. She took it out and found some string. She tied it around her neck and purred. Rambler padded in Flare looked at Lula. "Hey, honey! How's it going?" Suddenly, his eyes clouded with grief. "Have you heard about your brother's death?" Category:Location